Many cameras, including digital cameras, include an automatic mode that places much of the decision-making responsibility regarding various camera settings on the camera as opposed to the user (photographer). Thus, a camera in automatic mode frequently determines and controls the various aspects of exposure, including light metering, white balance, aperture, focusing, sensitivity, etc. Ultimately, a camera in automatic mode “guesses” as to the type of shot desired by the user based on limited input information (e.g., light metering). However, the accuracy of the camera's guess-work is limited by the information available to the camera.